Zodiacs
by erohime928
Summary: It was probably just a coincidence that one of them experienced it first, and it was just one of the few that they will experience in the future. But truly, for the Zodiac with the symbol of Balance, meeting a supposed to be Prince of an alien planet filled with Norse Mythology? Totally tipping her scales.


Amidst wars no one knows what the darkness hides. Since the only thing people will see are the bodies of the people they loved or even the people they hated, splattered on the ground not breathing and unmoving. And so no one knew of the experiments done during wars. Of the thousands of lives used to complete each project, of the 12 individuals that survived and treated as weapons themselves of mass destruction.

No one knew the story of the _**Zodiacs**_ but them and their enemies, who did not live to tell the tale. It was a gruesome history that can't be read in books nor watched in movies. No one even knew they existed. The twelve continued to live, to be part of the world they walk upon. They mingled with the people around them; they continued to live and to be part of that normalcy.

But of course no life that started at chaos ends at peace. They discovered that they do not age. They discovered they cannot die. They discovered that they were trapped.

It was hell for them. Sure they grew up seeing nothing but red in the darkness around them, but as they lived they were able to experience so much. They knew what happiness is, what love is, and so when it went back to the beginning they just wanted it all to end.

But again, they cannot.

And so they continued to breathe, to be part of something but later on lose it. They became part of every war known to man, sure they only handled minor things trying to not to get too deep and to turn to what they did before, but an experience is an experience. And there's nothing for them to forget every piece of it.

And so here they are in the present, the 21st century, where everything is different but still the same from the past. Where technology is being used every day to get food and drinks, for clothes, even for something to read on. There were various things that seemed new for the people they mingled with but truly, for them, it was all just the same.

But with how advance some of the things were, they started to go into different ways, to experience anew, and to be part of something big. Of course they know when to stop and what their limits are to the things they do. And so they separated ways, wishing that it'd be different from before but knowing it still is the same.

Of course none of them knew what the future holds, none of them knew that the world they're living in is about to turn upside-down. It was probably just a coincidence that one of them experienced it first, and it was just one of the few they will experience in the future. But truly, for the Zodiac with the symbol of Balance, meeting a supposed to be prince of an alien planet was totally tipping her scales.

* * *

soooo yeah, I'm just going to post this here and uhh... wait for something to happen?

well let me just state it here, characters from marvel ain't mine. i'm going to be using names that might sound familiar to you (maybe you read it from the website i also found consisting of those names but truly i can't remember what it was called) so yeah those would not be mine as well. hmm what else, oh and just to remind you all, this is complete fiction, so i might be killing a few wondrous plots from MCU or even destroying history and some of its' people (not really sure, but i might do it so yeah, warning) just to fit this story's plot. also there're inaccurate stuff here about politics and law that i am totally bending JUST to fit said story. so yes, sorry. :P

anyways, this story is going to be a very-loopy-no-direction kind of story.  
I mean I do actually have some ideas where this thing is headed, and trust me when I say one whole notebook of mine is filled with ideas on what's going to happen here, thing is my thoughts keep on changing. uggh i'm that type of person whose ideas always changes because my mind always try to find errors in the plot, questioning every decision done, and (from time-to-time) actually give off good answers but like it's all so fiction and nothing can be trusted with the stuff i'll be spouting because basically i'm bending reality just to fit for this story.

also, i'm already apologizing in advance for late updates, grammar and spelling mistakes, and as well as wrong (or uhh exaggeration) usage of punctuation marks. (because i can be like luis from ant-man where his sentence consists of 250 words. sorry) but i swear to you i will try my damn best in this one.

soooo...

this story's going to be a bit Darcy-centric (just a bit) and if you have some ideas on what kind of powers/ability each zodiacs should have please do share it with moi ( i will love you forever if you'll include what you'd think that type of person that zodiac would be ), it will definitely help a lot, i mean i have my own ideas but it would definitely help if i get a few fresh ones so that i can compare/improve the characters :D thankies.


End file.
